deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Physiopharmaceutical augmentation
, the first successful type of "physiopharm-aug"]] Physiopharmaceutical augmentation is a type of augmentation only used by the Illuminati and the Majestic 12. This type of augmentation consists of psychological conditioning, a process of behavior modification by which a subject comes to associate a desired behavior with a previously unrelated stimulus, and specific pharmaceutical drugs for enhanced capabilities and absolute loyalty. Background The physiopharmaceutical augmentation was probably created between the widespread use of mechanical augmentation and the experimentation on nanotechnological augmentation, before the creation of the Majestic 12, between 2028 and 2035. It was created as a quick method of augmentation en masse, for having augmented agents with absolute loyalty and without the robotic non-standard appearance of mechanical augmentation or the unpredictability of nanotechnological augmentation. It is likely, being an invention utilized by the Illuminati and Majestic 12, that it was researched and developed by using unwilling human test subjects. The two major flaws of the physiopharmaceutical augmentation is the physical change and the depigmentation of the skin of the subject that turns it into albino (since the series L for MiB), with pale skin, light red eyes and black hair, and the alteration of the vocal cords, giving a robotic voice. A practical solution was found to hide that, physiopharmaceutically augmented individuals wear glasses and dark clothing to mask the albino appearance and physical change. The first successful physiopharmaceutically augmented agents were the MiBs, also known as the Men in Black, probably created by the Illuminati and the Majestic 12 before their separation (the proof being the symbol of the Illuminati tattooed to the back of their necks) in 2035 for executing special missions for the Illuminati and later the Majestic 12 secretly, because once mortally wounded or dead, the MiB triggers a mechanism called "self-termination mechanism" that causes a powerful explosion, which injures and destroys everything around him. It's known that after their separation, the Majestic 12 continued to make minor improvements in the physiopharmaceutical augmentation of the MiB up to the series P, which gives 16 improvements since the series A. However, the series P seem to have been the last, as the Majestic 12 was destroyed in the same year of the creation of the series P in 2052. Despite their separation with the Illuminati, the Majestic 12 always kept the symbol of the Illuminati tattooed to the back of the MiB's necks. Several years later, after regaining their power through the destruction of the Majestic 12 and years of recovery, the Illuminati have again used the physiopharmaceutical augmentation to create a new type of agents, using the Xeta-Q gene line of JC Denton in pharmaceutical drugs (probably taken when JC was unconscious for his transportation to Morgan Everett's Residence by Toby Atanwe). The result was the IET, also known as the Illuminati Elite Trooper, created to ensure the secret missions of the Illuminati were confidential, because once dead, taking the principle of the termination mechanism of the MiB, their bodies dissolved in a massive cloud of toxic gas that quickly kills anyone within a radius of 5 meters. Unlike the MiB, the IET can't be knocked down and the termination mechanism is triggered also after the IET fall unconscious. The symbol of the Illuminati tattooed to the back of the necks was kept. Over time, the Illuminati continued to make minor improvements in the physiopharmaceutical augmentation of the IET up to the rev 2.0.1a in 2072, and like the MiB, the physical change, the depigmentation of the skin and the alteration of the vocal cords giving a robotic voice appears again. List of physiopharmaceutical augmentations Absolute Loyalty Minimal Pain Response Physical Enhancement Explosive Termination Mechanism ExplosiveTerminationMechanism.png ExplosiveTerminationMechanism2.png Toxic Termination Mechanism Toxins Immunity List of physiopharmaceutically augmented ''Deus Ex'' *Mari Hela, in charge of operations in Paris and the Paris Catacombs. *P. Sherman, in charge of operations in the secret MJ12 laboratory located beneath UNATCO HQ on Liberty Island. *Adept 34501 *Agent Karyo *All Men in Black ''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' *All Illuminati Elite Troopers Gallery IlluminatiEliteTrooper.png|Illuminati Elite Trooper Illuminati elite IW.jpg IETDead.png Category:Technology Category:Augmentations Category:Lore